I Got Soul
by people aren't perfect
Summary: Boys will be boys. Based on the first Clique book in the boys pov. For Anime and Lyndsey! Rated T for language and kissing. Slight AU
1. One

**For Lyndsey and Anime!**

**x**Cam**x**

Cam Fisher was one who didn't believe in God. If God was real why did he never reach out to him? But one sunny day he finally did.

There she was, sprawled on top of a lounge chair at the Country Club pool. Laughing with her friend Dylan, the only other one of her infamous group the Pretty Committee who could afford to be a member. Alicia, her trusted sidekick, and her family got kicked out because last summer her mom got totally hammered and threw up everywhere. The other girl, Kristen, was secretly poor and couldn't get enough cash to even step foot on the property. Massie Block stabbed a pineapple with a tooth pick and lifted it to her over-glossed lips. Yellow juice slid down her chin and onto her chest and she chomped down onto the fruit. "Pool boy!" She exclaimed pointing to me.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Will you puh-lease get me and my darling Dilly here a virgin pina colada?" She requested.

"Sure Miss…" I told her trying to get her name.

"Massie Block, the prestigious heir of Block Enterprise's." She smirked towards my direction.

"Cameron or Cam Fisher, son of James Fisher number 1 on America's Top 10 Richest Men." I said back.

"If you're rich, why the hell do you work here?" Massie asked me.

"Cause I like to earn my own money. And my dad's an asshole." I said looking down.

"Whatever. Just get my pina coladas!" She yelled. I rushed off and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the two pina coladas sitting on the counter. I walked back and shook my hair. I handed them to Dylan and Massie. Massie snatched it from me and Dylan smiled graciously before she slurped her drink. I walked off and sat on the patio adjusting the radio to the CD. Jenny Was a Friend of Mine by The Killers started and I bobbed my head to the beat. Massie stood up and swayed her way over to me.

"What is this crap?" She spat.

"The Killers, Hot Fuss cd." I said closing my eyes mouthing the words. She sat down and started singing Mr. Brightside.

"I love this song. It's really inspiring." Massie spoke truthfully.

"Same. The Killers are better than The Strokes all the way." I smiled. Even though I loved The Strokes, The Killers are way better.

"Yep. So are you going to the OCD Benefit tomorrow night?" She flirtatiously asked me.

"Depends if Derrick is going. But most likely." I told her.

"Oh, well look for me." She said cowardly walking back to her lounge chair.

**x**Derrick**x**

"DERRICK!" Elise, my little sister yelled. "Play Polly Pocket's with me!"

"Elise," I said rustling with my hair, "I told you. Dolls aren't cool. Go play outside, ride your bike, practice soccer. Just do something that doesn't involve me." Elise stood in my doorway pouting, but then she stormed off stomping her feet with every step. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my homework. **A 800 seat multiplex is divided into 3 theatres. There are 270 seats in Theatre 1, and there are 150 more seats in Theatre 2 than in Theatre 3. How many seats are in Theatre 2?** How should I know? Let's see, let x = number of seats in Theatre 3. Theatre 1=270 seats, and theatre 2=150+x. T1 + T2 + T3 = 800 seats

270 + (150 + x) + x = 800

420 + 2x = 800

x = 190

If there are x = 190 seats in theatre 3, then

Theatre 2 has 150 + 190 = 340 seats. "I'm done!" I yelled. Elise peeked her head in my room and asked me this, "Are you crazy?" I threw my shoe at the door and she scurried off like a mouse. I signed onto aim and waited for my buddy list to load. Ding! Went the computer.

**Holagurrl: **hey. watsup???

**Shortz4lyfe: **yoooo! nmjc wit my computer.

**Holagurrl: **loser! i'm with Massie and Claire.

**Shortz4lyfe: **watz Claire doin

**Holagurrl: **eating gummy worms. ew

**Shortz4lyfe: **as long as they aren't feet. tell her I say hey

**Holagurrl: **kayyy. Gtg

Holagurrl has signed off.

The Pokemon theme song went off and I looked at my phone. Calling: Olivia Ryan. I put my phone up to my ear and pressed accept. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Derrick. Do you wanna go to the OCD Benefit with me?" The bubbly blonde asked me.

"Sure. When is it?"

"Toomorroww," She said slowly and quietly.

"No problem. I'll meet you at your house at like 6. Bye"

**x**Chris**x**

"Wanna go to your benefit with me?" I asked Alicia while she was sitting next to me at the park.

"Sure. It's at Massie's house. So meet me there." Alicia smiled.

"I was wondering," I shrugged.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend Alicia?" I muttered.

"Oh God yes! A million times yes!" She squealed. I hugged her and crashed my lips into hers. There were a million thoughts running through my mind. _Do I tilt my head left or right? Should I put my tongue in her mouth or does she put hers in mine? Does she think I'm a good kisser? Am I a good kisser? Should I pull away now? _She pulled away first and smiled.

"Was this your first kiss?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Is it yours?" I asked back.

"No. I had to kiss Danny Robbins on a dare once. But he sucked. You don't, though." She grinned. She kissed me again but only on the cheek.

"Race you to the top of the monkey bars," I said running off. She quickly caught up to me and launched herself up on top the monkey bars. I tried to grab her but I missed.

"Missed me, missed me. Now you got to kiss me." She sang teasingly. Surprisingly enough I pulled myself up, and pressed my lips to hers. My fingers intertwined with her raven colored hair and her smooth hands cupped my cheeks. I started to slip off the monkey bars and her lean arms quickly stopped me from falling off. I pulled away with a huge goofy grin plastered onto my face. She playfully hit my arm and I jumped down. She started to push herself off. "Catch me!" She screeched, pushing herself off. I caught her easily and placed her on the ground gently. Alicia brushed her hair to the side and hugged me.

"I'm glad we're dating." Alicia whispered in my ear.

"Me too," I whispered, "Me too."

**This is my first story in the boys point of view. It's the first book sorta, but different.**

**How do you like sassy Cam? Or considerate Derrick. And who could forget goofy Chris?**

**Like I said, this is for Anime (****animeaddict2323232) and Lyndsey (We oughta buy you a Cadillac).**

**What do you think? Comments, questions, compliments, requests? Tell me in a review!**

**Review?**

**(Just click the tiny box below!)**


	2. Two

**6 reviews on the most boring chapter on Earth! SWEET!! CelaFille this is for you girl! Even though Joshy poo doesn't come in until the 4****th**** book WHO CARES! And instead of loving the Yankees baseball team he loves the Giants football team. Also, OCD is co-ed. And Alicia isn't part of the PC.**

**x**Josh**x**

I tilted my navy blue and white Giants hat down as this strawberry blonde stared directly at me during Health. "Now as you can see class, don't have sex. You'll get many STDs like herpes and syphilis but the worst one is called PREGNANCY! Just don't have sex." Mr. Watts told us. I peeked to the side and saw the red head throw her hand over her mouth and crack up. Some girl, Olivia Ryan, clasped her shoulder and whispered, "Dylan, stop or Mr. Watts will give you detention again." Mr. Watts dismissed us and Derrick ran up to me.

"Hey man," Derrick said.

"Hey. Do you know someone named Dylan? She has red hair, she's friends with Olivia Ryan, kinda cute," I asked him.

"Yeah, Dylan Marvil. She's Kemp Hurley's ex girlfriend," Derrick informed me.

"You mean the pervert who takes pictures under girls skirts?"

"Mhm. Hey there's Claire and Massie, come on." Derrick said running over to Claire. Claire kissed him on the cheek and waved to me. Massie stared at Derrick, not in a friend way but in a creepy stalker way. Dylan and Olivia bounced over with 4 lattes.

**x**Cam**x**

"Do I have to wear this stupid suit?" I asked Harris.

"Yes. Skye Hamilton will be there and I want her to see my mini me. So put some cologne on now!" Harris sniffed me, "And deodorant." I rolled my eyes and my arrogant brother and hit him in the back of the head. In Love with a Girl **(EEP! Gavin Degraw!!!!)** went into the chorus and I checked the caller ID. Call from: Olivia Ryan. The girl I loved. The girl Derrick had to go to the stupid benefit with, just because she thought I was going with Claire. And Derrick is dating Claire! But, whatever.

"Hey Livvs," I sighed might as well play hard to get.

"Cammie boy!" she giggled since I hated that name, "We so have to dance to In Love with a Girl together! It's our best friend song." I sighed, the BEST FRIEND song. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Yeah. But Olivia, I have to tell you something when I see you there. Bye!" I screeched. Why couldn't I be smooth like Derrick, or irresistible like Josh, or even have a girlfriend like Chris? Because I'm just the younger Fisher, the backup dancer for Britney Spears. I tussled my sleek chocolate brown hair and flattened my navy blue pin stripe suit by Armani. I sprayed Acqua Di Gio cologne and stepped through it. "CAAAAAM! Let's go pussy!" Harris yelled to me. I ran down the stairs and hopped in his beat up Jeep.

**x**Todd**x**

Even though I was a year older than Claire was it wrong for me to like Massie Block? I was in Chris Abeley's grade, and she liked him. Well look at that, there she is with Claire. I rustled my orange hair and jogged over to them. Massie smiled at me, amber eyes twinkling and auburn hair glossy. I looked down at the damp, kelly green grass trying to think of something to say. "Nice belt," I quickly thought up.

Massie giggled and said, "Nice tie." I glanced down at my red and blue striped tie. I nodded my head as a thank you and rushed over to the drink table. I saw Olivia Ryan and beamed at her. She squeaked back and ran to Dylan. Even though Olivia was Claire's friend, it was fun to mess with them. Danny Robbins, my best friend, walked up and gave me a high five. "Dude! Did you see her and how she almost fainted? If that worked on Massie you'd be so in right now." Danny informed me.

"Yeah, but I don't think she likes me. But I'll ask her to dance anyway," I shrugged. Suddenly, she walked up to me and asked me to dance. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips. "I hung up the phone tonight. Something happened for the first time deep inside. It was a rush, what a rush," I sang in her ear. She smiled and pulled me closer to her. We entwined our arms together **(Amy and Ben style during the dance in the first episode) **and pulled ourselves together.

"This is way too good to be true," Massie smiled as I sighed, "but I like it."

"Well I'm sure you'll like this a lot more," I told her as I was about to kiss her.

**x**Derrick**x**

"Go dance with her," Chris mumbled to me. I shook my head like the stubborn kid I was. I shoved my arms across my chest and pouted like a 5 year old. Chris shot me a get-your-effing-ass-over-to-her-before-I-beat-the-living-crap-out-of-you look and I ran away sticking out my tongue. Chris started to dash after me and I quickly picked up speed. Dylan noticed me and started to push Claire towards me. I struggled to get out of Chris's massive grip. Little bullets of sweat formed on my forehead as I dug my Michael Kors black leather shoes into the freshly cut grass. Dylan pushed Claire onto me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stared into her carolina blue eyes and she saw the reflection of her face in the twinkle of my sepia eyes.

"I think I'm supposed to ask you for another date now. So wanna meet me at Bertucci's Sunday?" I asked hopefully.

"Is that the place where they give you dough to play with," I nodded and she smiled, "Then sure. Pick me up at 6:00." Claire left me standing there looking like a lost kid in Dicks Sporting Goods trying to find his mom. Suddenly the song Trouble by NeverShoutNever came on and it reminded me of my life involving Claire.

"I'm in trouble I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl  
But even worse I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore"

**I had to add Trouble by NeverShoutNever. Now you have to go listen to it. Props to welcome to maddieland, maplexsyrup, and Cella Fille for helping deciding the final pairings. There will be a decent amount of break ups so don't think these are the final pairings. **

**(Don't spoil it for the readers Cella Fille!)**

**(While I'm doing the little parentheses thing vote in my poll)**

**(It's for a collab with animeaddict2323232. The two highest pairings will be on and off between the story and the crossover will only be the highest one)**

**Review? (If you review I'll update. That sounds like a fair deal!)**


End file.
